villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Backson
The Backson is the main, but false, antagonist of the 2011 Winnie the Pooh film. He is a fearsome creature and a troublemaker, according to Winnie and his friends opinions. He is a minor player in the events of the second war of Disney Villains War, in Disney Heroes vs. Villains War and in Heroes Vs Villains War. Disney Villains War 2 A Quick Defeat The Backson was sent by Hades to try and destroy Frollo's empire. The judge sent the Huntsman to get rid of the creature, which proved to be very challenging to defeat with fire blasts coming from its armpits and a portable magnet that was used to knock Huntsgirl's staff away from her. The Huntsman finally killed the creature by blasting it into a pit with his dark staff. Meanwhile, Hades watched with dismay as his creature was destroyed, and began to think of a plan to counteract this... Resurrected and Defeated Again... When Hades unleashed his plan to destroy Frollo's faction, he summoned forth a new Backson as one of his recruits for the battle against the corrupt judge and his monster hunters. The Backson was defeated by the Huntsgirl for calling her a little girl. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Summoned by the Genie During the events in the Battle of Agrabah, Jafar orders the Genie for his second wish to crush the heroes. The Genie obliges and summons several monsters, including the Backson to deal with the heroes. At first Li' Shang challenges the beast, only for the Backson to take him out easily. Quasimodo then steps in and uses chains that pulls the Backson down to a hole. Heroes Vs Villains War First Failure During the events of this war, Doctor Facilier summons the Backson to show his true nature to Avatar and his allies. At first, the elf warrior, Weehawk, tried to attack the creature, only to be easily disposed by the Backson's stink sniffs. The Backson then turns on Avatar, but the wizard, plunges the creature into a bottomless pit, much to Faciler's frustration. Second Failure In the last stages of the war, Facilier summons once again the Backson to deal with the heroes, in the outskirts of the Horned King's citadel. He manages to frighten the Dwarfelles, Cecilia, and Aragh. He then turns his sights on Garrett, and engulfs the warrior with stink stiffs. When Sir Orin Neville Smythe attemtps to charge, the Backson responds by knocking out the warrior. Desiring more chaos and rampage, the Backson turns his intentions to Snow White. However, before he would even capture her, the avenged elf warrior, Weehawk kicks him out from a high lift to the ground, crushing Ruber and his pet-griffin, in the process. It is unknown if it has survived the hit.Category:Disney Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Animal Villains Category:Animal Villans Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Redeemed Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:King Dedede's Alliance in Villains Battles